Lucky I Have You
by Amy-Star
Summary: Five times Sebastian comforted and took care of Blaine. And one time Blaine returned the favor. Dalton!AU.


**1.**

Rumors that a new boy would be arriving on Monday had spread through school like wild fire.

Sebastian found that most private schools were very closed off from the world which meant if anything new came along, like a student for example, then everyone would be talking about it. Especially if the transfer occurred in the middle of the year. His roommate Jeff was the one to give the Warblers the details of who this Blaine Anderson was. Apparently at his old school he'd gotten into a fight that Blaine was what you called a bad seed who did everything from selling drugs to openly propositioning teachers with sex. Sebastian didn't take much stalk in rumors. Especially if the source was Jeff who tended to over exaggerate. Yet he was interested in who this Blaine was. If he was in fact a 'bad boy' then maybe things would get less boring around school.

Sebastian didn't think anymore of it until Tuesday afternoon. He was late getting to gym because his math teacher held him up after the bell rang to give him a lecture about using his time wisely in class. Apparently taking a nap was not deemed a proper use of his time. Sebastian didn't think there was anything wrong about what he did especially since he was five chapters ahead of everyone else.

"Better hurry up Smythe!" Nick hollered when Sebastian came skirting into the change room.

Sebastian gave his fellow Warbler the middle finger salute before rushing to his locker. He tore off his blazer and tie in haste not wanting to be late. Coach Michael was known to make people run laps if they were even one minute behind. He had his sneakers and sweatpants on and was about to put on his shirt when he heard something.

He paused and listened.

It sounded like someone was crying.

Sebastian frowned in confusion since he was the only one left in the locker room. He decided to take a quick look of who it was and make sure they were okay. He might be known for being an asshole but even he wouldn't walk away if someone was hurt. Plus maybe he could use it as a viable excuse for being late.

He walked down the rows of steel lockers and benches. The muffled crying grew louder the closer he got to the shower stalls. Sebastian instantly noticed that out of the five stalls just one had the white curtain covering it. You didn't need to be a genius to deduct where the crying was coming from.

Without giving a word of warning Sebastian walked up and yanked the white shower curtain back.

He came face to face with a boy nearly a foot shorter than he was. Hazel eyes wide with terror stared up at him. He had the longest eyelashes Sebastian had ever seen on a boy. Black hair was slicked back with large amounts of gel. The olive complexion of his skin had gone completely white like he'd seen a ghost.

Sebastian gave him a quick once over. He didn't recognize the boy and he had a pretty extensive catalog of all the cute boys at Dalton. The uniform he was wearing was stiff with sharp creases meaning it hadn't been worn very often. Meaning that this had to be the infamous Blaine Anderson.

Jeff's information was completely off in terms of him being a bad boy.

"Why are you crying in the shower?" Sebastian asked bluntly.

Blaine continued to stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you hurt?" When he received no response Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy, "No one said you were a mute."

Sebastian reached out to touch the boy's shoulder to break him out of the trance he was in. However the reaction he got was not what he predicted. Blaine flinched away from him so hard and fast he nearly tripped over his feet.

"Whoa there," Sebastian held his hands up in surrender, "No need to freak out."

Blaine pressed his back against the wall and held his brown satchel up like a shield.

Sebastian had no idea how to handle a situation like this.

"Listen I'm going to go get a teacher for-"

"No! Don't do that!" The boy nearly shouted and it startled Sebastian.

As if realizing how loud he was being the boy blushed red in embarrassment. Sebastian thought he looked pretty cute until he hunched over his shoulders like he wanted to disappear.

"I don't want to get in trouble," The boy said in a quiet voice.

"I'm the one who will probably get in trouble," Sebastian flashed him playful smirk, "This isn't the first time I've cornered someone in the boy's locker room."

The comment was meant to put Blaine at ease but it seemed to terrify him more than anything.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Sebastian rushed to assure him, "I'm not into having my make out partners burst into tears on me."

"Ma-make out?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Usually more than just that," Sebastian couldn't help but brag.

"You're gay?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"One hundred percent," Sebastian confirmed.

"Oh," Blaine stood up a bit straighter.

"What were you doing in here crying?" Sebastian asked again.

"Oh well…I'm not…" Blaine averted his eyes to the ground, "I'm not comfortable with changing in front of other guys. Or I should say they're not comfortable with me being around when they're changing."

Sebastian was able to put two and two together. He now wondered if Blaine actually left his old school because someone decided to teach him a lesson about being gay. The very thought inexplicably pissed Sebastian off.

"No one gives a crap about that here," Sebastian reassured him, "I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Why would you do that?" Blaine jerked his head up to stare at him in confusion.

"Because you're cute," Sebastian said simply.

Blaine silently gazed at him like he wasn't sure if Sebastian was joking or not. In the end he relaxed his stance and gave Sebastian a small smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly.

For some reasons unknown to Sebastian making Blaine smile made him feel like he was on top of the world.

**2.**

Sebastian had no use for Valentine's day.

First he had never been, nor did he plan to be, in a relationship. Even if he did have a boyfriend the whole concept would still bother him. The idea that if you didn't spend money on chocolate and flowers and cards that somehow made you a heartless human being. Suddenly everywhere you looked there was reminders of endless love and devotion that made him sick to his stomach. None of it felt genuine to him. Sebastian simply thought it was a waste of time.

Second even those romantics who did believe in the virtues of Valentine's day were not immune to get their heart stomped on. Case in point his best friend Blaine.

Sebastian turned his gaze to where Blaine was sitting forlornly on the bench outside the mall. Twenty-five minutes ago the Warblers had helped Blaine serenade the object of his affections at his place of work. From the get go Sebastian had been against the plan. He doubted that after two coffee dates Blaine's relationship with Jeremiah would be what you could define as true love. After knowing Blaine for about eight months Sebastian knew that he tended to get lost in a fantasy rather than look at reality. Above all Blaine was simply too good for some lame,community college educated assistant manager at the Gap. In Sebastian's opinion Jeremiah should feel blessed that Blaine even deigned to look in his direction.

Unfortunately that wasn't how Blaine viewed the situation. Especially after Jeremiah had thrown Blaine's devotion back in his face and declared they were never together in the first place. Sebastian made a mental note to somehow return the favor to Jeremiah at a later date. No one was allowed to make Blaine upset without having to deal with the consequences. But for now Sebastian had a best friend who needed cheering up.

"Your medium drip," Sebastian offered when he sat down beside Blaine on the bench.

"Thanks," Blaine said in a voice laced with misery.

The two sat there in silence for several minutes. Sebastian taking careful sips of his espresso. Blaine sat hunched over with a kicked puppy dog expression on his face. The entire situation made Sebastian feel out of his depth. He never helped someone get over a break up before. He never cared enough about someone to even attempt. Unfortunately Blaine was different. If something had upset Blaine then he would scale mountains and cross oceans to make him feel better.

"He's not worth crying over," Sebastian abruptly spoke up.

Blaine flinched a little at the harshness of his tone that had Sebastian feeling guilty. This is why he never tried to comfort someone. He had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I can't believe what a idiot I was," Blaine spoke in frustration, "Thinking he would actually like me."

Sebastian watched Blaine's fingers clench around his coffee cup. The way he curled into his body

to make himself smaller. He hadn't seen Blaine like this since he was the skittish transfer student months ago. Blaine was normally energetic and bright and outspoken with a smile constantly on his face.

Suddenly Sebastian had the urge to track down Jeremiah and beat the living crap out of him.

"You're not an idiot," Sebastian said in his attempt at a soothing voice.

Blaine lifted his head up to give Sebastian a disbelieving frown.

"You're a romantic," Sebastian clarified.

"You think romantics are idiots," Blaine pointed out.

"True," Sebastian nodded, "But in this situation Jeremiah is the real idiot."

"How do you figure that?"

"For not realizing how extremely lucky he was to have someone like you attracted to him."

"Shut up," Blaine scowled but Sebastian noticed the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"I'm serious," Sebastian continued, "There are a short supply of hot gay guys in this middle of nowhere state. He's not going to find someone with a ass like yours anywhere in Ohio."

"Gee thanks," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Glad to know that's all I'm worth."

"You didn't let me finish," Sebastian said smoothly, "You're also kind and compassionate. You can hold an intelligent conversation. You sing like a dream. You're one in a million. If he's willing to let you go then he didn't deserve you in the first place."

Blaine smiled up at him softly. The un-ushered tears in his honey eyes dissipated. His facial features that had become tight with pain softened. If Sebastian was the type to wax poetically he would have described making Blaine happy again was like watching the sun come out on a cloudy day.

Blaine scooted over on the bench and leaned into Sebastian's side. Their bodies pressed against each other sent a flurry of butterflies to Sebastian's stomach but he ignored it.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Blaine murmured as he lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"That's because you're terribly predictable," Sebastian said in a attempt to dispel the warm sensation spreading out through his entire body. It must be from the coffee he was drinking. And not because he could feel puffs of warm breath on his neck when Blaine started to laugh.

"Thank you for putting up with me," Blaine looped their arms together and cuddled in closer.

Sebastian had wanted to say 'I would do more than that for you' but bite his tongue. Instead he sat there silently on a cold bench in the freezing February air perfectly content to be at Blaine's side.

**3.**

Sebastian had always been curious about Blaine's family.

He'd been over to the Anderson household a few times. Twice to help Blaine study and once to just hang out. His best friend never seemed eager to spend time with his family preferring to live in the dorms at Dalton. Sebastian didn't find that to be too peculiar. He certainly had no desire to live with his parents who were type A work alcoholics who were never around. Though the couple times he met Blaine's parents in passing they didn't seem to be too horrible. Mrs. Anderson was polite and sweet. The type of woman who would make you a nutritious snack and sincerely ask how your day was. Mr. Anderson was more on the reserved side. Sebastian definitely noticed the formal way father and son interacted with each other. Overall the Andersons seemed to be a nice and normal family.

Until Sebastian met Blaine's brother.

Blaine had never mentioned he had an older brother which is Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers were stunned by his sudden appearance in the choir room.

Sebastian watched in fascination as Blaine was enveloped into a bear hug and lifted off the ground. The disgruntled expression on his best friend's face did not escape his notice. He figured Blaine would be happy to see his brother but apparently he wasn't. The rest of the Warblers however were in hysterics. All of them surrounded Blaine's brother fawning over him. Blaine was pushed to the side while his friends offered their praise to Cooper and asked for autographs.

Sebastian couldn't entirely blame their reaction. Cooper Anderson was ridiculously gorgeous. Sebastian had never seen a more perfectly structured face. His eyes were a electric blue that would send a shiver of pleasure down your spine when they gazed at you. He had dark and wavy hair swept to the side in a effortless look. Sebastian couldn't recall a more perfect looking man.

However an hour and a half later Sebastian found himself less than enraptured with Cooper Anderson.

Cooper had decided to hijack Warbler practice to give everyone a master class in acting. Sebastian hardly thought that being in commercials warranted anyone the right to call themselves an 'actor' let alone a master one. Add that to the fact Cooper dispensed the most silly advice and insisted that everyone needed to yell and point when saying their lines. Sebastian quickly found himself bored out of his mind. Normally he would have made several rude remarks or even gotten up to leave but Cooper was Blaine's brother. He should at least try to be courteous.

However it was Blaine himself who would be the one to lose it on Cooper.

"Why can't you ever support me!" Blaine cried out in frustration after Cooper had said he needed to invest more into the scene for the third time.

Everyone in the room was stunned to silence. Blaine was the calm and collected member of the Warblers. He never shouted or got angry. Yet Sebastian knew better than the rest of them. He could tell by the glassy look in Blaine's eyes and the dark red tinge at the tips of his ears that he was mad.

Sebastian immediately stood up to follow the second Blaine stormed out of the room.

He stayed several feet behind Blaine as he walked through two hallways and down one stair case. He knew from experience that Blaine needed to process his anger on his own before wanting to talk about it. Till then Sebastian remained behind his best friend patiently waiting to be needed.

Blaine eventually halted in front of the school's main stair case. His shoulders bunched up tightly. His hand clenched at his sides. The two stood there in silence for several minutes before Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"So your brother is interesting," Sebastian ventured.

The comment had Blaine turning around to face him. Sebastian expected for Blaine to be angry or to start ranting instead there was a look of defeat on his face.

"You like him don't you," Blaine said in a hollow tone.

"I won't disagree that he's very good looking."

Sebastian noticed that Blaine pressed his lips into an angry tight line.

"But I wouldn't say that I like him," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "I prefer my Andersons short in stature and handsome in a dapper sort of way."

"Shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And his acting is atrocious," Sebastian continued, "Nothing compared to another Anderson I know."

Blaine unsuccessfully attempted to smother a smile.

"This is going to sound childish," Blaine began hesitantly, "But I'm sort of used to people preferring Cooper. Not that I blame them. Cooper has always been good looking, and talented, and straight."

"Well you are just as, if not more, good looking and talented," Sebastian reminded him, "Plus you being straight would be a disappointment to me."

"Tell that to my parents," Blaine said under his breath.

"Who cares what they think," Sebastian reached out to grab Blaine's hand, "If they can't see how flawless you are that's their problem."

"Flawless?" Blaine choked out in surprise, "Don't you think that's taking it too far."

"Not even in the slightest," Sebastian said confidently, "Now do you want to skip Warbler practice and go to the movies? I need to see some quality acting to cleans my pallet."

"I'd love that," Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly, "Thank you."

Sebastian made a mental note that from this day forward he would make sure to remind Blaine how amazing he was daily.

**4.**

Sebastian was seriously considering smothering Hunter Clarrington with a pillow.

He should of known the boy would be trouble. The fact that the Head Master had recruited him to "help out" the Warblers was enough to make him distrust the boy. Sebastian personally didn't think the team needed any help. With Blaine and himself leading the Warblers managed to place second in Regionals last year. He didn't realize the higher ups at Dalton had wanted a National trophy so badly that they were willing to hire a psychotic military brat.

At the start it hadn't seem like a bad idea. Hunter promised to keep Blaine as the head soloist and Sebastian would continue to create the choreography. In a way Sebastian viewed Hunter's arrival as a blessing. He had a lot going on this year from getting into University, graduating in the top five percent, and being the captain of the lacrosse team. He knew that Blaine was also in a similar situation. Therefore it was kind of nice to hand over the boring day to day chores of running a glee club to Hunter.

Little did they know the power trip Hunter would go on.

Which brings Sebastian back to why he wanted to smother Hunter with a pillow.

It was thanksgiving long weekend. Sebastian should have been home eating dinner with his family and watching football. Instead Hunter insisted that the Warblers needed to go on a retreat in order to strengthen their bonds as a team.

Sebastian wondered how much closer could the Warblers get? They ate every meal together. They went to classes together. They all lived in the same boarding house. They spent their free time hanging out together. If anything Sebastian thought the Warblers needed to spend time apart. However Hunter's definition of a weekend retreat was not for them to sit around a campfire talking about their feelings. No, his interpretation involved going for five mile runs at 6am followed by a day's worth of exercise regiments and eating beans from a can for every meal. Sebastian would never describe himself as a weak willed person however sleeping on the cold, hard ground prevented him from having a decent night of rest. Couple that with lack of coffee and Sebastian was close to murdering someone. That 'someone' being Hunter.

Sebastian was slowly making his way to the bathrooms that were down a small dirt path from their campsite. At the very least Hunter had made sure there were toilets and showers and running water. If he hadn't there probably would have been a mutiny on the first day. True the conditions were not up to his usual standards but Sebastian would let it slide for now. Until he could find a way to get back at Hunter at a later date.

Sebastian had been getting up an hour earlier than everyone to ensure he got first dibs on a shower. If he couldn't have coffee to wake him up then he would not be denied this small pleasure. He pushed through the steel door to the bathroom expecting to find it empty but quickly spotted Blaine standing in front of the sinks.

"Sebastian!" Blaine squeaked out and nearly jumped two feet in the air.

"Morning," Sebastian mumbled while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked in a nervous voice.

Sebastian frowned at his best friend. He thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"Of course. Sorry."Blaine began to make his way towards the exit,"I'll just get out of your way,"

It was then that Sebastian noticed something odd. Despite his eyes being a bit blurry from sleep and the terrible lighting he realized Blaine was covering his head with both his hands.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked now more awake.

"Oh yes," Blaine's hazel eyes refused to look at him which meant he was about to lie, "Nothing wrong at all. I'm perfectly fine."

"Why are you covering your head?" Sebastian pointed out.

"No I'm not," Blaine denied even though his hands hadn't moved from his hair.

Sebastian stared at his friend critically. He realized that for the past three days Blaine had been wearing a hat the entire time. Even when he went to sleep. Blaine had told everyone he didn't want to get any wood ticks but perhaps there was another reason for why he wanted his hair covered.

"The game is up Anderson," Sebastian shifted his body to stand directly in front of the exit, "Let's see what you're hiding."

Blaine took a minute to ponder his situation. No doubt wondering if he could push his way past him. Sebastian would love to see him try.

"Fine," Blaine sighed out, "But you can't laugh."

"I probably will," Sebastian smiled cheekily at him.

"Sometimes I hate your honesty," Blaine grumbled as he finally let his hands drop to his sides.

Sebastian couldn't help but gape in surprise. He knew Blaine had curly hair. The two had shared a dorm for two years which meant Sebastian had caught glimpses of his natural hair before he gelled it down. However he never expected this. Blaine's hair was thick and much longer than he'd ever seen it. The dark curls twisted into spirals and pointed out in every direction. He looked more wild and untamed than the button-up and dapper appearance Sebastian was used to. In truth he loved it. He always found Blaine attractive but his hair loose from gel made him even more adorable and sexy.

"You're too quiet," Blaine groaned out in distress, "You hate it. You think I look like freak."

Sebastian wanted to interject but Blaine continued on his tirade.

"You're probably thinking up a million horrible nicnames right now. Let me take a guess. Curly Sue? Bilbo Baggins? Curly the clown? Don't hold back."

"Blaine-"

"I'm going to kill Hunter! I shouldn't have agreed to this retreat. I forgot to pack my gel and we're nowhere close to the nearest town. I can't believe you've seen me like this. This has to be the worst moment of my life and I-"

At that point Sebastian had crossed the distance between them to grasp Blaine by the shoulders. He needed to pull Blaine out of the melt down he was having. Blaine flinched under his hold but didn't pull away. Wide hazel eyes stared up at him with a mixture of fear and anxiousness in their golden depths. Those big eyes coupled with those soft loose curls made Blaine seem even younger than he was. Sebastian was struck by the strange desire to gather him up in his arms and cuddle him till he felt better.

"Blaine," Sebastian tried again in a firm but soothing voice, "Stop going into panic mode. You look fine. Better than fine actually."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Really. Would I lie to you?"

"No I guess not," Blaine gave him a small smile, "You really don't think it looks too bad?"

"Let's put it this way. When we get back to Dalton I'm throwing out every bottle of gel you own."

"Don't you dare," Blaine scowled.

"Try and stop me," Sebastian chuckled.

Then on a whim, or maybe he wanted to prove to Blaine how much he loved the curls, Sebastian reached out to touch Blaine's hair. He started by gently gliding his fingers across the dark stands. Marveling at the soft and fine texture that reminded him of his mother's expensive silk scarfs. Sebastian then grew bolder and began to card his fingers through the curls. His finger nails scratching lightly against Blaine's scalp. A twist of heat curled in his stomach at the soft gasp that emitted from Blaine's lips.

Suddenly a wave of images came crashing down on Sebastian. He imagined digging his hands into Blaine's hair to hold him in place while they kissed. Those dark curls spread out across Sebastian's white bed sheets. Burying his face in those soft strands to breath in the scent of Blaine's rosemary-mint shampoo. He wanted to see Blaine like this everyday but at the same time his possessive side never wanted anyone else to see Blaine's curls.

It should of freaked Sebastian out that after a few short minutes he laid claim to Blaine's hair even though the two of them weren't boyfriends. Never before had he fantasized about touching another guy's hair until now.

"Sebastian?" Blaine's voice broke him from his trance.

Sebastian snapped back to reality realizing that his hand was still buried in Blaine's hair. His best friend gazing up at him in confusion. Sebastian pulled his hand away like he was about to touch fire.

"Um sorry about that," Sebastian took a step back, "Listen I need to go now."

"I thought you needed to use the washroom?" Blaine tilted his head to the side to regard Sebastian curiously.

Gah, why'd Blaine have to be so obliviously adorable.

"Changed my mind."

Sebastian hurried to the exit but not before turning around to say one last thing.

"Honestly Blaine your hair looks great. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about it."

"Thanks Sebastian," Blaine smiled shyly and his cheeks flared up to a light pink.

Sebastian practically ran all the way back to the campsite.

**5.**

Sebastian was never the type to have childhood fears.

He was too practical and rationale even as a little boy. He knew there was no monster in his closet. He didn't care if the lights were turned off when he went to bed. He watched scary movies and was able to separate the fantasy from reality. He never had any deep rooted fears from his childhood that carried on through to his adult years. Sometimes he forgot that made him the exception. Which is why it took him by surprise that Blaine was terrified of thunder.

For the past half an hour Blaine had been huddled under his blankets letting out the occasional whimper as the storm continued to rage outside. Even Sebastian had to admit that it was setting him on edge. The thunder was so loud that it made the windows shudder. Lighting flashed nearly every minute illuminating their dorm room in a white light. The rain came down so hard that it sounded like golf balls were pelting the roof.

Normally Sebastian would have put in ear plugs and drifted off to sleep. However the idea of Blaine being distressed prevented him from getting any sort of rest. With little choice Sebastian whipped off his comforter and made his way over to his best friend's bed.

"Shove over," He said to Blaine gruffly.

"Wh-what? Sebastian what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep with you whimpering," Sebastian said as he slipped underneath the blankets.

"Well sorry for being an inconvenience."

Even in the dark room Sebastian could tell Blaine was giving him his best annoyed expression. Instead of feeling ashamed for annoying his friend it made him pleased to know he ruffled Blaine's feathers. He always thought Blaine looked hot when pissed off. Plus if he was angry that meant he was scared.

Unfortunately this was short lived when boom of thunder exploded outside. Blaine let out a terrified yelp and pressed himself close to Sebastian. Automatically Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. One hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He probably shouldn't be enjoying this embrace considering how freaked out Blaine was. But he couldn't deny how perfectly Blaine's body seemed to slot along side his own despite their height difference. Or how he loved the warm puffs of his breath that traveled down the skin of his neck where Blaine buried his face. He'd stay here forever enveloped in the warmth of Blaine's body and the sweet smell of his skin if he could.

"You really are a burden," Sebastian teased when the thunder died down.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled softly.

"I don't mind," Sebastian said honestly, "Really I don't."

"I always seem to need you to take care of me," Blaine's hand tightly clutched the fabric of his shirt, "Doesn't that annoy you?"

"Not when it comes to you," Sebastian whispered, "Unless you don't fall asleep within the next five minutes."

Blaine's body shook with laughter which Sebastian infinitely preferred to trembling with fear.

"Night Seb."

"Sweet dreams Blaine."

**+ 1.**

Blaine was never a fan of lacrosse.

Not that he thought it was a boring or silly sport. In a lot of ways it reminded him of football which he loved. Truthfully the biggest problem he had with it was how violent it could get especially when his best friend played on the team.

"Sebastian is killing it tonight!" Nick shouted.

The section of the stands that had Dalton students went wild with cheering as Sebastian scored yet another goal.

Blaine clapped and cheered with the rest of them but a feeling of dread sat heavily at the pit of his stomach. He knew Sebastian was wearing every form of protective gear imaginable. Blaine had been to every game this season, and despite his worries, nothing happened to Sebastian. Regardless he would breathe easier once the game was over. Until then he would silently worry from afar.

"We're totally going to win!" Jeff yelled in excitement.

Blaine nodded in agreement but the smile on his face was tighter than normal. He only had to wait ten more minutes until Sebastian's well being was ensured. Blaine knew he was probably over reacting. If he told anyone about his concerns they'd tease him about it. If he ever told Sebastian he would never hear the end of it. But he couldn't help it. When it came to Sebastian his emotions went everywhere.

Because he cared about him.

Because deep down he was secretly in love with him.

Blaine kept his eyes trained on the number '12' on the back of Sebastian's jersey. He watched the team go into formation. He sucked in a breath when the ball was launched into the game. He chewed on his lower lip anxiously when Sebastian caught the ball.

Time seemed to slow down when from the corner of his eye Blaine noticed the player from the opposing team come barreling towards Sebastian. For a brief second Blaine was completely cut off from his surroundings. He could hear or see anything but Sebastian. Even before the attack happened Blaine knew there was nothing he could do but silently watch in horror.

The crowd let out a terrified gasp as the player slammed his body in Sebastian. The brunt force of the attack going to Sebastian's ribcage sending him stumbling backwards and twisting his ankle. Seconds later Sebastian was down on the ground.

Blaine didn't think twice to push his way through the aisle and run down the stairs of the stands. He ignored everything else around him. His mind was set on the singular goal of getting to Sebastian.

However reaching his best friend proved harder than he expected. The crowd had grown too thick for him to pass through. He had to watch in desperation as Sebastian was placed on a stretcher and taken to the locker room. Finally someone on the team noticed him losing his mind and shouting on the sidelines. He got people to step aside for him and directed him to where they took Sebastian. At that point Blaine didn't care if everyone thought he had gone crazy. All that mattered was Sebastian.

In the locker room Blaine found Sebastian laying in the medical bay. The team's coach and nurse were standing over to inspect his body.

"Sebastian," Blaine gasped out in fear as he drew closer.

Coach Michael gave him a hard look and seemed like he was about to send him away when Sebastian spoke up.

"It's okay coach," Sebastian croaked, "He's just worried about me."

"Well fortunately he has no reason to be," The nurse gently prodded Sebastian's ankle, "You have a minor sprain. Nothing that ice won't fix. And you managed to avoid getting a concussion."

"Guess we should be grateful for your hard head Smythe," Coach Michael said gruffly.

Sebastian laughed and the sound made Blaine break out into a relieved smile.

"Go give them hell coach," Sebastian demanded, "I'm okay. Blaine will take care of me."

Soon it was just the two of them alone. Blaine rushed over to Sebastian's side and peered down at him. Despite his injuries Sebastian didn't seem to be in too much pain. His green eyes were focused when they gazed up at Blaine. A playful smirk even crossed his lips.

"Do you wanna play doctor?" Sebastian asked while waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Shut up," Blaine said gently. His fingers moved to push the sweaty strands of chestnut hair out of Sebastian's face. He wanted to touch every inch of Sebastian's body to make sure he was okay. To reassure himself that Sebastian wasn't going anywhere.

"You're no fun," Sebastian sighed happily when Blaine cupped his cheek.

"And you're stupid," Blaine scowled, "This is no time for jokes Seb. You could have been seriously hurt."

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"Lucky I have you then," Sebastian spoke softly and without a hint of humor, "To take care of me when I've been a idiot."

Blaine was struck with a sudden sense of clarity in that moment. How much he cared about Sebastian. How he would gladly spend the rest of his life taking care of him. How he knew in his bones that Sebastian would do the same for him. It was then he realized the two of them were more than just best friends.

"Yeah you are lucky," Blaine then bent down to kiss him lightly on the forehead, "Now stay put while I get an icepack for your ankle."


End file.
